


New Year eve

by PapperZombie



Series: Quinnaby [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Bullying, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, POV First Person, Step-parents, Strangers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: Revenge isn't always the best
Series: Quinnaby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210208





	New Year eve

It was new years eve, colors with brightening the dark sky, people were connecting through love but mostly alcohol I presume, and she was gone well it wasn’t like it was all that great when she was around but how else was I supposed to get home.

I sighed, ‘ I suppose I should go look for her’ I thought as I placed myself back onto my feet. I tried to position myself through the waves crowd it was hard because I was supposed to be thirteen but I was as short as ten year old, skinnier than one, and don’t even get me started on my strength.

Yes I was a sad sight to see I was begrudgingly hideous a monster so I ate less after all pretty girls don’t eat no they starve themselves so that’s why I don’t eat.

Laughter it field the air like a wind chime I knew that laughter she was their I know it.

And so was her company Bobby windmill sitting at the snack table of course they were.  
They sat there because they knew I never made my way over there they purposely teased me taunting me with food.

I shuffle through the crowds of people dancing the night a way as if there was nothing to worry about.

Tripping that’s what I did tumbling over a table cord.

Laughter.

It followed after of course it would they were here they were always there to mock her of mu shortness.

“Hey little scrunchy bunny” teased Bainca The Blonde Bimbo.

“Bianca come on be a little more creative this “thing” is a a million lightyears away from being a bunny” Jessica said rolling her eye’s with a slight giggle Tan Carrot.

“Now now if she wants to be a bunny rabbit lets make her one” said Veronica The Witch

Hiding the table clothes the other girl grinned grabbing on to different ends and tilting it over my head.

Vegetable scattering over my along with brown gravy oozing over me.

I’d scream but what’s the point when it only benefits them.

They chuckled mockingly looking over I met her eye’s and she met mine she saw me.

She saw me and ignored me walking away into the crowd.

Standing up I pushed them aside running towards the bathroom to get the disgusting mock out of m clothes.

A thud as two body collided a girl and another ah I had gotten this muck onto her as well.

“Why so sad?” she asked picking herself “oh um.” I stuttered looking up at her “ I’m sorry about your clothe” I stuttered but the odd part was on closer look her clothe was clean.

“Why so sad?” she asked again and for some inexplicable reason I felt compalled to replied.

“Bullies” I replied quietly “well shall we go confront those bullies”

I took her hand as she led me through the crowd we moved through the waves so swiftly as if we were invisable but also transparent.

I led her to the tree were veronica and her little grimlins sat at a little further away from the party, why was I even leading her I don’t even know her honestly how did I even know where veronica was but she made me feel safe more safe than my family or home ever did.  
“there,” I pointed even though the words exited my mouth they weren’t mine at least they didn’t feel like it neither was my movement.

I looked up at her into her golden eyes she kneed downed and looked back into my dark eyes she then placed her hand onto the side of my face. I could tell veronica was saying something but I couldn’t quite make it out my head felt like it was spinning and my body began to raise in tempature.

“your very special Jackson, and you shouldn’t anyone hose you down, Quinnaby was just like you  
I’d like you to meet but… “  
she then became very quite and turned towards the crowd gathering around as the began the new years count down  
1!  
2!  
veronica grabbed my shoulder and whipping me around, “hey I was talking to you”  
3!  
in the blink of an eye everything was red and wet  
it covered the table making it’s way into a puddle.  
“Why?” I asked her starring it her gold eye’s she simply smiled.

“Did you not enjoy this?” she asked me I shook my head “No” I shrieked out tears running down my face.

“I didn’t want this I just “ I said slurring “I just wanted you to teach them a lesson”

“That I have” she simply replied “Not how I wanted” I screeched at her.

“You ungrateful little’ she said a she began to mumble something that caused my blood to boil.

As if it were a teapot and just like a teapot it exploded spilling out of my belly and causing me to fall towards the grown.

And she stood there I could see her so clearly unaware I saw her I understood her but at the same time I didn’t.

“Jackson Jackson Jackson” Shrieked her calling out for her she didn’t reply.


End file.
